First Argument
by dreamland4
Summary: This is just a silly little story about Gwen getting a little angry with Arthur. Please let me know what you think. I do not own anything


**Comments: A little story, I hope you like it maybe a little silly but please review.**

Arthur and Gwen had been seeing each other for a few months in secret, Arthur had convinced her that no one would find out and that it was silly wasting anymore time. It had been the best two months of her life, although they didn't get to see a lot of each other, they would try and catch a short time with each other once or twice a week. She was very happy.

Gwen was walking down the corridor when she heard some of the servants gossiping, she normally wouldn't listen but as they were talk about Arthur, she thought she would.

"You were with Arthur last night in his chambers" one of the girls said.

"Yes, he's quite the man you know" Sally said.

Gwen froze outside she recognized Sally's voice straight away, she was a pretty blonde servant who was quite popular with the knights.

"oooh I bet, you lucky thing, how often does that happen?" she said.

"Oh a couple of times a month, when the mood take him" she said gloating.

Gwen was incensed her fists were clenched, what a complete argh she carried on walking past her fist clenched. What an idiot I have been she thought.

Just as she was walking past the corridor she saw Merlin and Arthur walking down, Arthur smiled when he saw her.

"Morning Guin" before he got chance to say anything she walked past.

"Don't you dare" she said under her breath. If he would talk to her now she would definitely punch him.

He looked at Merlin confused "What was that about?" he said looking at himself seeing if anything would offend her.

"I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders "Women" he said afterwards.

Arthur just looked down the corridor looking concerned.

He spent all day trying to find her, he hated the thought that he had upset her, even though he didn't know what he had done, it bothered him.

She had managed to avoid him all day and made her way home, she was completely fed up.

When she entered her house, she could feel he was there; I must get a lock for that door she thought.

She turned to leave and he closed the door and blocked it.

"OK what have I done to upset you? I have spent all day looking for you" he said confused.

"Oh you don't know?" she said trying to control her temper.

"No I honestly do not" he said completely confused.

"Last night might have something to do with IT" she was losing her temper

"Last night what happened last night?" he tried to replay it through his head.

"You are going to have to enlighten me?" he said drawing a blank.

"Don't play me for an idiot Arthur, you know exactly what happened last night" she said poking him.

"No Guinevere I don't, if I have done something to upset you, please tell me what it is so I can make amends" He said honestly, he had never seen her this way.

"Amends! AMENDS" she said getting even more angry. He was lying to her"GET OUT and I never want to see YOU again" she said.

"And now you are upsetting me" he said honestly.

"Upsetting you" she said disgusted. "Just leave" she turned away from him.

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"Guinevere I know I normally do plenty to upset people, but I honestly do not know what you talking about, please tell me" he said, this was ridiculous.

"It's about Sally keeping you warm last night and apparently a few times a month!!" she said shouting and pulling away from him. "Remember now".

Arthur looked disgusted. "Sally, you are kidding?" he said looking at her, she had her arms crossed and was definitely not joking , "Look I have not had any women keeping me warm in by chambers, not yesterday, not last month, in fact not ever" he said and blushed at the last part.

Gwen stared at him in total disbelief now he is totally making it up, but he was blushing she thought, he rarely blushes.

"Ever" she repeated and he approached her and stroked her cheek.

"Is it that impossible for you to believe, that I would wait for the wedding night" he said softly. Even Arthur had to admit that he was embarrassed by this, no one else knew of course. But he wanted to wait for the one he truly loved.

"But all those stories about you" she said. Growing up there had always been rumors about Arthur's wild ways, which hadn't bothered her until they started unofficially being together.

"They are just stories my love" and he cleared his throat. "The reason why Sally has been saying that, well it's awkward" he was blushing again. "She was um sent to my chambers on my 16th birthday by my father" he was really blushing now. "And well I told her to leave, she just thought she wasn't my type and she obviously never said to anyone and neither did I" he said looking down. "So now you and I are the only ones that know" he said sighing.

"It's all lies then" she said embarrassed.

"Yes just stories, so that my father and the knights think I am well oh you know what men are like" he said looking down.

Gwen couldn't take it all in, the best looking man in the entire kingdom and probably all the others was waiting tell he got married and from what he had said before waiting for their wedding night. She blushed now.

"Don't look at me like that, would you rather I had taken every woman into my chambers" he said.

"No of course not" she said completely embarrassed now.

"So you are not mad anymore" he said stroking her face. "So does that mean I get an appol" but before he had finished his sentence Gwen was kissing him. When they broke for air.

"I am so sorry I will never question you again, I am ashamed" she said looking down.

"Kiss me again and I might find it in my heart to forgive you" so she did this time more passionately than she ever had before, she pinned him up against her wall.

They stopped for air. "You had better stop kissing me like that, or I am going to have to break my rules".

She blushed at this and smiled. "Sorry" she said.

He just smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
